Stellar
by Asuka Langely
Summary: A Song Ficci of Selenity and Endymion the night before the Moon Kingdom is destroyed. Fluffed Hentai ^_^ Please R


"Stellar" Selenity and Endymion Song Ficci  
By: Sailor_Star_Usagi  
  
  
Usagi and Mamoru aren't mine, I don't own them...but they make such a kawaii couple! ^_^ Anyway, they are owned by Miss Naoko Takeuchi and the peoples at Kodansha. The song "Stellar" is owned by Inucbus. ^^; As always, the song is marked by « and »  
  
  
« Stellar...»  
  
« Meet me in Outer Space.. »  
  
Princess Selenity was lying in bed. She hadn't seen him for a week, and it was driving her crazy.  
  
« We could spend the night...»  
  
Prince Endymion was awake as well, pacing around his room in his usual arrainments. "Gods.." he thought. He was worried about his princess, his love, Princess Selenity. They had not seen each other for a week now. "Has something happened?" he wondered to himself.   
  
«Watch the Earth come up... »  
  
Princess Selenity got up from her bed and put her white dress on. It was going to be another long night with no sleep, no doubt. "If only I could see you Endmyion..." she said quietly. She wrapped her arms around herself and went to her window where she had the perfect view of Earth.  
  
« I've grown tired of that place.... »  
  
Endymion picked up his sword and threw it on his bed. One more day without seeing his beautiful Moon Goddess would be unbearable. He was going to surprise her....  
  
«Won't you come with me...? »  
  
Selenity's eyes filled with tears as she watched the Blue Earth...the same blue as Endymion's eyes. She longed to see him...kiss him...feel his sweet touch...  
  
«We could start again.. »  
  
Endymion was outside on the Rose Gardens of Earth. He was sneaking to the teleporter between the Moon and the Earth...if only he could distract the guards. He neared the teleported and quickly hid in some bushes and heard the sounds of snoring. He smiled to himself as he quietly got closer to the teleporter and stepped in, making no sound at all as he headed toward the Moon..and his Love.  
  
« How do you do it? »  
  
Serenity sighed and left her window. She was tired of living in the confinements of the Palace..True, it was beautiful..but it was lonely without him. She moved walked out her bedroom doors (a.n. Double french doors Oo; ) and went down the hall. Since she would be up all night, she wanted to be outside and feel the cool breeze. She turned left and exited onto the balcony.  
  
« Make me feel like I do.. »  
  
Endymion just stepped out of the Teleporter on the Moon. He was merely a mile from Selenity. He ran towards the palace.  
  
« How do you do it ? »  
  
Selenity leaned on the confinements and gazed longingly at the Earth. "Endymion.." she whispered.  
  
« It's better than I ever knew.... »  
  
Endymion was still running when he heard the Senshi talking. He hunched behind a tree, so as not to be seen.  
"Metallia will more than likely strike tommorrow evening minna-san.." Mercury said to them. "Mercury-chan! Are you sure? That's when Queen Selenity-sama will be giving her ball.." Venus shouted out. Mars clamped her hand over Venus's mouth. "At any rate...we will defend this kingdom with our lives" Mars said to the group. They nodded. Endymion was shocked. If Metallia was going to strike tommorrow then...  
  
« Meet me in Outer Space »  
  
Princess Selenty sighed and sat down, her back turned to the Earth. "oh Gods...why do we have to be so far apart?" she said. She started crying, silver tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
« I will hold you close..if you're afraid of heights... »  
  
Endymion finally reached the castle. He was about to enter Selenity's bedroom and gently wake her up when he heard sobbing coming from above him, on the balcony. He called up " ...Selenity-chan...?".  
  
« I need you to see this place.. »  
  
Selenity jerked up and quickly wiped her tears away. "W-who's there?!" she said in a shaky voice, unable to keep her emotions hidden. Endymion jumped up to the balcony and faced her.  
  
« It might be the only way... »  
  
"Endymion!", Selenity cried out as she saw him. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "Gods..it's been so long.." she murmered.   
  
« That I can show you how.. »  
  
Endymion closed his eyes and sighed happily. "Selenity..." he said, "I've wanted to see you for so long..". She put her finger to his lips. "Shh...love..we're here now.." she replied then quickly leaned up and kissed him.  
  
« It feels to be..inside...you.. »  
  
Endymion put his arm around her waist protectively, deepening the kiss. Selenity moaned into the kiss and pressed closer against him.  
  
« How do you do it...? »  
  
Selenity broke the kiss. It had been too long...far too long. She grabbed Endymion's hand and whispered "Follow me..", and quietly made her way back down the hallway to her room. When they got there, she quietly shut the doors and went to lay on her bed. "I.." she started to say. Endymion wrapped his arms around her from behind and began softly kissing her neck. "Mm...yes love?" he murmured, barely above a whisper. "I need you tonight.." she whispered.  
  
« Make me feel like I do »  
  
He was a bit startled at the sudden mention of it, but he didn't mind. He could feel his manhood hardening. "Gods..oh Gods Selenity.." he said as he turned her around and laid her gently on the bed. He reached around her and began unzipping her dress. while she began taking off his armor.  
  
« How do you do it...? »  
  
Finally, they were both fully nude. Endymion stepped back and looked at the goddess before him. She was absolutely perfect in every way, and he felt so lucky to have her. He crawled onto the bed again and placed himself on top of her. " Are you sure about this Selenity..?" he asked. She nodded. He kissed her again, this time intensifying it as his tongue plunged into hers, softly caressing her own tongue as he ran his hand slowly up her side.  
  
« It's better than I ever knew »  
  
She sighed into his mouth, running her hands up his firm chest. The kiss broke and Endymion began lightly kissing her neck, teasing her nipples with his fingers. "Endymion...please.." she called out.  
  
« How do you do it ? »  
  
He looked up and smiled at her. His princess, his goddess...he kissed her again, plunging his manhood into her.  
  
« Make me feel...like I do... »  
  
She cried out in pain as his manhood entered her and broke her virginity. Tears creeped out her eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks. " I love you Selenity..." he said while rocking slowly back and forth to get her adjusted to the feel of it. In between sobs she gasped out " I love you too Endymion...".  
  
« Stellar......... »  
  
Selenity wrapped her legs around him. The pain had ceased, and she was floating in the pleasure Endymion was creating. Endymion moaned and called out Selenity's name as he thrusted in and out her repeatedly.  
  
« Stellar...»  
  
"ENDYMION" she screamed out as she reached her climax. Endymion was breathing heavily as was Selenity. He shivered for a moment than called out " Gods..SELENITY!" as he orgasmed.  
  
« How do you do it? »  
  
Selenity and Endymion were under the covers now, embracing each other.  
  
« Make me feel like I do »  
  
"Endymion?" she said softly to him. He kissed her forehead and replied, "hmm...?". "Promise me.." she said, " Promise me we'll be together forever..".  
  
« How do you do it? »  
  
He looked at her and gently kissed her. " I promise you Selenity, we'll be together forever." She then cuddled up closer to him.   
  
« It's better than I ever knew...ohhh... »  
  
"Don't worry Selenity...", he spoke calmly to her, " Nothing...nothing in this universe will keep me from being with you."  
  
« How do you do it? »  
  
Tears filled her eyes as he spoke. "I love you so much Endymion.."  
  
« Make me feel like I do... »  
  
"I love you too my Goddess" he whispered in her ear.  
  
« How do you do it? »  
  
The two shared another kiss. Endymion moved his hand up to her cheek and gently stroked it.  
  
« Make me feel..like....I do.. »  
  
The kiss broke and Selenity laid her head on his chest, Endymion closed his eyes and rested his head on hers.  
  
The song fades out as the 2 lovers fall asleep.  
  
  
Love it? Hate it? Please Review ^_^  
  
Author's Notes : I just HAD To write this..Everytime I hear this song it makes me cry, so I thought I'd write a Selenity and Endymion ficci to it. ^_^v Also this story takes place the night before Metallia comes and destroys the Moon Kingdom.  
  



End file.
